In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the geological formation surrounding a borehole provides information to aid such exploration. However, the environment in which the drilling tools operate is at significant distances below the surface and measurements to manage operation of such equipment should be accurate and straight forward in operation. Further, the usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements.